Rent
by You are my drug
Summary: One month later as Ste finds out Brendan is Ste's new landlord, With the bills piling up how is Ste gonna cope and what is Brendan's intention?...READ AND REVIEW xoxox
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this'll be a short chapter just to do an introduction the the fiction I say this'll be about 6 chapters I dunno.

**My story "Getting on with life" is currently on hold due to writers block.**

**Enjoy Read and review please xoxo**

"STEPHAN HAY GET YOUR ARSE HERE NOW!"

Stephan had just woken from his slumber of his bed. He was having a nice dream where him and Doug were gone off on holidays.. Well he didn't know where but they were on a beach so he must've been on holidays.

"STE NOW!"

Ste jumped with fright he quickly threw his dressing gown on and ran to Amy thinking that Lucas was hurt of the place was on fire.

"Whats wrong" Ste looked at Amy panicing.

A piece of paper was shoved into Stephen's face.

"This is what's wrong Ste our 'new' landlord had upped the rent by ninety pounds! We don't have that kind of money!"

Ste grabbed the bill and looked mortified at the paper.

Everything flashed into his mind remenber the month of absolutely torture that his new ex lover landlord told him the tremendous news of him owning Ste's flat now.

Brendan Brady.

It was one month since Brendan told Ste of him being the landlord and Amy and Ste were expecting the worse by the end of the month so they greatly prepared themselves. Amy got extra shifts at the coffee house and Micheala took care of the kids even she didn't want Brendan to win or worse evict them. Ste made up a new plan with his boyfriend…well ex boyfriend Doug..i'll explain this in a minute. Ste made a plan about at night they opened night food so drunken people would come in and order whatever they wanted. Of course this meaning that they would destroy some stuff as well.

I guess your wondering about Doug eh? He couldn't handle the pressure of Ste's ex. He immediately regretted standing up to him with Riley at Brendan's club. It was impossible for Doug to have some "alone" time with Ste. When they were at the deli Brendan would waltz in and order food, ironically it was whenever Doug and Ste had some intimate moments. Whenever they were at Ste's place he would just open the door and walk straight in at them when they were half dressed, one day he saw Ste naked and burst into tears laughing but never taking his eyes off him. And finally whenever they were at Doug's place Ste's phone would go off and Brendan would ask him questions resulting in Ste going home to see the problem.

So Doug had to leave but him and Ste were mates now just friends but Doug swore that if Ste was in any trouble Doug would be right there beside him, he thought it was best for Ste to sort himself out and then they could get back .

Ste looked at Amy absolutely terrified with what he should do?

"We were expecting this Amy." Ste looked at the floor guilty because he knew this was all because of him scamming Brendan.

Amy glared at Ste "No Ste this is because he is just trying to find away to get revenge , I mean no offence Ste but didja' really think you would get away with 80'000 and of all people but Brendan!"

"Look I'll call Doug he'd help us wont he?"

"No I got a better idea I'm ringing Padraig"

Ste looked at Amy puzzled "Who's Padraig Ames?"

"Ste seriously you never even checked to see our neighbours, you know Padraig the 30 year old man beside us god Ste how could you forget him?"

Ames picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Hello Padraig, Hi it's Ames, Ya im good too and yourself? Nawh that's so sweet your missus will be trilled, Ya im ringin' to ask you did you get this months rent?"

Muffling was heard in the background.

Ames eyes widened "You have got to be kidding me! 40 quid off!….. no no its just he gave us and extra ninety"

The muffling got louder through the phone, "Yeah I know its ridiculous, yeah I know it is because of the history between them but what can we do? No no padraig we don't need help honestly but thank you anyway"

Amy was listening intently

"Ok fine but only twenty and I mean it…ok fine thanks Padraig im so jealously that your sweetheart has you bye!"

Amy hung the phone up and her expression changed to Ste, she looked like she was about to explode!

"_He's_ given Padraig an extra week to pay the rent _and!_ 40 quid off dyo know what this means Ste?"

Ste shook his head absolutely terrified.

"It means Brendan is taking money off Padraig and putting it on us!"

Ste ran into his bedroom and quickly got changed and ready for today.

He walked to the door and opened it.

"Ste where are you going?" Ames questioned Ste.

Ste stopped and looked at Amy

"I'm going to go talk to him"

Ames slammed the door to stop Ste forcefully, Ste jumped back Ste raised her hands and blocked Ste.

"NO your not! It's what he wants Ste to see you crack and then take the piss outta you! We can get through this with Doug and Padraig's help"

Ste stared at Amy amazed at how _stupid_ she was.

"Are you serious you think he's gonna just go ' oh I might as well stop now' Ste tried to do an Irish impersonation "No he wont he'll just make the rent worse and worse and by you know it Padraig will be paying his rent free and we'll be paying his!"

Ste's phone went off.

Doug.

"Hi Ste sorry this has to be quick but I'm really full up here and I need your help please I know its your day off and I'm sorry but I'm really…..yes yes its coming now sorry…I gotta go bye"

Ste looked at Amy pleading her.

"FINE but you better get back here and promise me that if _he_ goes to the deli you wont mention the rent at all just say that it's fine and there's no problem"

Ste stared at Ames.

He left the room and went outside.

Ames went to turn the kettle on and sighed.

"Why did he have to work in Chez Chez WHY!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry I took so long but I got a job YIPPEE! So I've been busy…READ AND REVIEW! XOXOXO**

Rent Chapter two

Ste ran into Hollyoaks street and saw a long line of a queue which was outside Carter and Hay. It was people that Ste has never met what were they doing in Hollyoaks in such a small town?

"What the fuck?" Ste thought to himself, usually the deli would only get about 15 customers a day and it was a steady pace. This however was mental!

"Excuse me manager coming through..sorry" He tried to get through the crowd pushing and shoving some people outta the way.

"Excuse me can you please move" Ste looked up and saw this big burly man glaring down at him .

"Fuck off I was here first and if you think you can skup me you've got another thing coming!" The man said to him.

"Excuse me im the manager!"

"Yeah sure and im the king of England" this man said sarcastically

The man shoved Ste outta the queue he fell to the ground " Ow" he yelled, he stood up went forward to the man,

"You really don't wanna piss me off today!" Ste yelled at this bastard. He made a swung at the man but an arm grabbed him and spun him around with such force.

"Now now Steven violence is never the answer" the irish man drawled whispering to Ste.

Ste laughed shortly, "Tats a bit ironic ..coming from you eh?". He glared at Brendan.

"Ever hear of forgive and forget?" he asked.

"Ha fool me once shame on you, but fool me so many times I cant remember shame on me!"

Brendan tried to ignore the comment and looked up at the queue.

"Doug seems to be very busy lately wonder why eh?"

"No hang on I got a problem with you" Ste poked Brendan.

"Oh what did I do now Steven?" Brendan smirked knowing the problem.

"Why is my bill up by NINETY QUID!" Ste raised his voice. Brendan got his hands and pushed Ste down from his toes.

"Calm down Steven keep your voice down yeah?" Brendan hissed worried about Ste always making a scene.

He looked around worried but no one paid attention so he relaxed.

"Listen, listen to me come over later ya and er.. we'll talk about it"

Ste looked at him suspiciously.

"No I'll see you Chez Chez not your house I don't want to be anywhere near your house"

Brendan looked at the ground ashamed, "You really cant forgive me can you" he looked at Ste's piercing blue eyes.

"Well …no ….i ….just …I'll see you later Brendan"

Ste ran over to the deli and a sudden force made him nudge everyone outta his way,possibly the gaze Brendan was giving him.

…..

Doug was absolutely exhausted why was there so many people today of all the days?

Ste threw his apron over him and started straight away, Doug saw sighed with relief. "Oh thank god Ste I'm so sorry but can you blame me?"

Ste sighed he supposed he couldn't get mad at Doug, he didn't want the queue to get this big who would?

"Doug are you ok"

"No im not ive been totally exhausted for the past hour and the queue keeps getting bigger and bigger and I don't know what to do…HELP!"

"Ok ok calm down Doug" Ste looked at the next customer "Hi how can I help you?"

_Three hours later_

Ste and Doug could finally take a breath of air, the queue had died and they could step outside and take a breather.

"I think I've made about 30 cups of coffee today" Doug laughed, "I would say dyo want one but if I smell a coffee bean one more time I will cry ya know"

"Ya I know watcha mean er Doug I need to tell ya something.."

"What is it?" Doug looked at Ste concerned.

Ste looked at Doug and looked at the ground " It's the end of the month Doug"

Doug completely understood "How bad is it?"

"Our rent has been put up by ninty pound's, AND our next-door neighbour got 40 pounds off and doesn't have to pay till next week and I don't know how but it's a final notice"

"Why is he doing this too you Ste what is his point is he trying to do.. kick you out of your house and make you starve?"

"I dunno but he wants to speak to me at the club but im not looking forward to it "

"Dyo want me to go with Doug" Doug asked trying to be protective.

"No no I can deal with him it's just…I cant say"

Doug held stes hand "Tell me"

"He ..well he has this certain control over me and I cant stop it I mean he entices me in and I don't know what to do, dyo remember when I scammed him the 80 grand I was worried tat I actually was going to stay with him but I heard him laugh when I left the club and I knew right there tat he hasn't changed, but he's going to try to get me back in his pants and im afraid…"

Doug shook Ste "Ste listen to me you can be stronger than you think you are he has the charm of the devil but you scammed him once you can do it again"

"No Doug he'll just click his fingers I know it"

"Listen how about this at 6pm ill call you and tell you I need help at the deli and tell you its urgent so you have to come and he cant do anything ok?"

"Thanks Doug I don't know what I'd do without you eh?"

Ste kissed Doug on the cheek and there was an awkward silence

"Er sorry I didn't mean to…"

Doug waved his hands "No no its fine I mean were still friends but you need to….."

"Don't worry Doug once I get through this ill call you and we'll go to that restaurant we always wanted"

…..

Ste was absolutely nervous he got those butterfilies he got when he went to work

'fuck sake Ste stop it he cant do this to you not again'

Ste walked up the steps and saw Brendan and he was sitting with whiskey in his hand. He saw Ste and turned and stood up.

Oh Fuck Ste thought.

Brendan was wearing his red shirt he wore when they first kiss and he could clearly see his chest and his muscles on his body.

"You ready to hear my proposition Steven?" Brendan smiled.

Ste was rooted to the spot,

This will be a LONG hour…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry I took so long turns out my boss is an arsehole and whenever I have days off I just pass out in bed oh and dyo know whats ironic…..his name is Brendan :D **

"No, no way im not doing any little drug deals for you" Ste glared at Brendan

"Dyo really think I'd make you do them, no Steven you wouldn't be good for that job no offence"

"Dyo know what Brendan no I don't want anything to do with this you'll get your rent by the end of the week I have a few friends unlike you who are willing to help me" Ste said

"Ah the infamous Padraig chap yeah listen Steven it wouldn't be nice now if his rent went up 100 quid because he helped out someone now would it?"

"Why are you doing this!" Ste screamed

Brendan took a moment to breath

"Because I want everything to be back to normal"

Ste stared in shock "You what"

"Look Steven I want you to work for me again"

…..

Doug was getting really worried it was a half an hour left and he still was worried for Ste. They ended there relationship because of that Irish man being so persistent with his snarky comments to Ste about him. So they were kinda on a break once the whole Brendan trying to get control over Steven was over….but will it be.

Doug always wondered what Brendan loved about Ste but when Doug went out with Ste he could see it, Ste had a certain glow around him he made you laugh cause his laugh was infectious and he would always think fuck it you only live once! He thought that him and Brendan were alike in there like in men but not alike in how they treat men. Doug couldn't believe that Brendan used to abuse Ste and Ste would put up with it how could Brendan do that to someone as good as him?

Ok fifteen minutes Doug you can withstand this I just hope that Ste is ok…

…..

"You, you what"

"I want you to work for me again like old times when me you and Chez used to enjoy ourselves and have a drink at the club"

"No correction you'd give me something stronger so you could have your fun in the office and no Brendan I already have a job so thank you"

Ste began to walk down the stairs

Brendan made a grab for his hand and pulled him back

"Ok ok listen right I want you to work for me when you get your days off"

"Brendan I got kids me! So I cant"

"They can visit you here during the day and the work money you get will go for your rent ok and er … and .. oh yeah Chez would be delighted too!"

Brendan looked like he was pleading with Ste, Ste kinda got a buzz for it.

"Brendan I'll be exhausted and I wouldn't be able to focus"

"Steven to be honest you were our best barman and I don't know why I let you go" Brendan didn't mean about the club at all…

"Your just gonna try to control me this is for control Brendan"

"Fine fine ill just up your rent some more so you have no choice eh?" Brendan began to smirk he knew he had all the cards.

"Your horrible you know that" Ste began to get teary

Brendan tried with all his might not to hug Ste because he knew he was causing this and he had to do this.

"…FINE I'll do it when dyo want me to start?" Ste yelled

"When are you off?" Brendan asked

"Today"

"Well ill see you at six yeah"

Ste turned around and walked outta the club and slammed the door

"Trust me Steven it'll be like old times"

….

Doug had had it so what 10 minutes left he picked up his phone and began to rang the number.

Someone walked in the deli and there phone went off, Doug looked up and saw Ste in tears he jumped up and couldn't stop he went over and hugged Ste who hugged him back.

"So how bad was it?"

"Oh Doug you've no idea how crazy Brendan Brady has gone he's gone utterly mental that man"

"Why what happened"

Ste explained the whole story about what Brendan wanted and Doug just sat beside Ste wide eyed.

"Oh my god Ste did you accept this?"

"Well I have to or else he's gonna up my rent and also he said he was gonna up our neighbour Padraig's aswell and I only met him today!"

"….Have you told Amy"

Oh dear god Amy what will she think she will actually ring Cheryl and tell her, oh fuck Cheryl is gone off to Belfast for a holiday.

"I suppose I'll have to but what will she think about all this she'll be fuming!"

Doug looked at Ste with such pity

"Of all the people this has to happen to you Ste"

Ste put his hands on his face

"I gotta go Doug and tell Amy"

He walked out of the deli and saw the man with the tash on the balcony of Chez Chez staring with victory he knew Ste had no choice and had to accept.

….

"HE WANTS YOU TO WHAT!"

"You…heard me"

Amy was absolutely furious with Ste and she wanted to march to Chez Chez and give Brendan a right piece of her mind.

"Listen Amy if I don't do this then he'll just up our rent and he said he'll up Padraig's too! And not to mention he'll proberly show up in the deli and mock Doug I just want him to leave us alone"

"Oh yeah and the best way to do that is to go work for him again, Ste I swear to god dyo know whats gonna happen"

"What" Ste questioned

"It'll be like the first time you got with each other he'd ask you to go down the cellar and then he'll lock the door and then he'll.."

Ste burst into tears

Amy finished her sentence

"…..Hit you"

Ste fell on the floor and Amy sat beside him and wrapped his arms around him

"What are we gonna do?" Amy asked

Ste stood up with determination and walked into the bathroom and washed himself up and went into the bedroom and changed, when he came out he looked at Amy.

"I'm going to work" He walked around and went to the door.

Amy looked the other way, "Ste if you do this he'll have you in his pants by the end of the week"

Ste ignored the comment and slammed the door.

…

It's not gonna happen this time it wont Ste refused to know it he wont let Brendan get to him.

All of a sudden Ste felt the sudden whiff of smell of an Irish man's scent he didn't understand why and turned around and no one was there.

What the fuck was that?

He walked down the street and heard some loud music being played he looked at his phone and it was only 6pm, why was Chez Chez so loud already. He walked over the door and again he felt a whiff of Irish Brady aftershave, What the fuck was going on why was this happening he opened the door and a collection of memories entered his mind when he walked in.

He walked up the steps and remembered when he walked up them when he asked Brendan about Danny and when Brendan said he felt something for Steven he never felt before.

When he walked over to the bar he remembered when Brendan made out with Ste in front of a crowd to show he was gay.

The office door was closed and Ste slowly walked over to it absolutely terrified but he was also getting a buzz off it. When he opened the door he saw a moustache in front of his face.

"Didn't think you would come Steven?" Brendan whispered

What the hell why was he in front of the door?

"I just…. I don't really have a choice.. how long am I here till"

Brendan pointed at the roster on the wall

"This long"

' Steven Hay 6pm- 2am'

"This is my first night and your making me work till closing time!?"

Brendan raised his eyebrows, "Unfortunately Rhys is sick and Jackie has to stay home and take care of him isn't that a pity"

Ste stood wide eyed oh no it was happening Amy was right his mind flashed back

"It'll be like the first time you got with each other he'd ask you to go down the cellar and then he'll lock the door"

"This cant be happening" Ste said

Brendan went closer to Ste almost lips he went closer to Ste's ear

"It is happening Ste" He nipped Ste's ear "And it will"

Brendan walked away in triumph.

**Read and review guys don't I make Brendan such a villain!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This will be my longest fic I forgot about it and when I came back there where over 2000 views! And reviews I had to finish this I hope you like it.**

Steven couldn't believe what was happening he was in the same situation as he was nearly 6 months ago! Brendan walked down the stairs practically gleaming to himself he couldn't wait for the day when Steven was back in his pants and now it was happening, Brendan thought of all the fun times he had with Steven at the bar, in hotels and even at his house which surprised Brendan the most to why he let Steven go to his house.

Brendan never let any of his flings to his house .. So why Steven? Brendan stopped at the bottom of the stairs and walked over to the bar to fetch himself a well earned drink of whiskey. He sat on the stool and poured himself a drink.

"Still drinking as always i see" Ste said cautiously staring at Brendan making sure he could get a quick get away as he walked down the steps

"Well Steven whiskey grows you hairs...you could do with some" Brendan smirked to himself because Ste was as smooth as a baby, "Yeah it also creates cancer" Ste mocked in a tone of a mother and laughed.

Ste shook himself ..what was he doing ten minutes ago he wanted to get the hell outta the club now he was laughing with his ex-boyfriend...Ste's concious hissed at him 'He wasn't even your boyfriend remember he would beat you if you said that to him!'

"Steven?...Steven? wakey wakey Mr Hay?" Ste snapped back into reality "Wuh ...oh sorry yeah whats wrong?"

"Refill the stocks like a good little boy yeah and start making drinks for tonight...we have a 21st" Brendan snapped "WE WHAT! Brendan how am I supposed to do a 21st on my own!"

"I'll be here Steven oh and i need you to clean up afterwards too" Brendan smiled to himself he knew the next morning Ste will be too exhausted to go to work and see that little Yankee so he was playing all his cards perfectly.

"You gotta be joking me! How am i supposed to work tomorrow and feed my kids! You are the worst boss ever! " Ste yelled disbelieving what he is hearing.

Silence

Brendan turned his chair towards Ste and learned his elbows to the counter the only thing Ste could notice was Brendan's muscles visibly showing in that god damn red shirt!

"You wanna stop talking to your boss like that Steven not a good try out. For your job" Brendan whispered threatenly, "Its not even my job its to keep a roof over my head" Ste hissed back. Brendan smiled and stood up. Ste froze on the spot hypnotized he needed to be careful what he said to this man but why did he have to much effect on him.

Ste looked down and he was litterally glued to the ground LITTERALLY 'Move Ste Move!' Brendan watched with clear amusment of this and stood up slowly walking over to Ste.

Step.

'Move Ste move now!'

Step

'Run upstairs Ste!'

Step

'RUN FOR FUCK SAKE' Ste thought to himself screaming inside

Ste could smell whiskey and aftershave mixed together and it was intoxicating and it only made the hypnosis worse.

Brendan was right in front of Stes face inches away, Just as Brendan reached down Ste reached up and snogged Brendan's face he couldn't stopped.

It made Ste felt brilliant like thousands of fireworks were around his body like something that was long awaiting finally happened and it felt great!

Brendan grabbed Ste and pushed him to the counter he flung the stool out of the way and went straight at Ste.

Ste didn't know what was happening it was happening and he couldn't stop it was amazing though he hadn't felt this feeling with Doug...only with Brendan.

"I knew i would get you back" Brendan whispered while kissing Ste,

Ste pulled away and realism hit him in the head, he was snogging the face off the man who raised his mortgage, who made his boyfriends leave him, who made him feel like he had no shred of respect and beat it out of him.

"What?" Ste asked confused Brendan just shook his head quickly "Nothing...now cmere" he grabbed Ste and started snogging him again but Ste held his teeth shut and Brendans tongue was trying to invade it.

Ste pushed Brendan away with his remaining force

"IM NOT YOUR TOY!" Ste yelled, Brendan laughed "Your the one who kissed me Steven dyo not just wanna...ya know " Brendan raised his eyebrows with delight

"I cant believe this you never cared about me do you?" Ste asked "Of course I do Ste your not kissing me …now cmere" Brendan looped his finger around Ste's coller and pulled him closer but Ste pulled away.

"You're the same as you always were" and Ste shoved Brendan out of the way and walked upstairs. Brendan looked irritated

"What do you mean by that Steven?" He asked annoyed why did Steven have to be so complicated

"You don't care about me, you don't care about anyone" Ste snapped back

"If I didn't care about anyone Steven then why would I give you a chance to keep your house instead of throwing you out?" Brendan quizzed Ste

"You did you gave me and Amy a final notice when we didn't even get a chance to see the mortgage yet? Why Brendan why!"

"I dunno" Brendan shrugged "Yes you do" Ste remarked

"You did this so I would be working for you again and it would be all over again and then …."

Brendan looked concerned he tilted his head "Then what Steven"

"….you'll hit me"

All the air left Brendan as he was just smacked invisibly "You think I would do that again Steven?" he questioned

"Well….i dunno"

Brendan moved closer to Ste "Let me ask you something" He took a step closer "When you see me do you not get butterflies" another step "And when your beside me do you not want to get up ..you said that in the hotel last year" Another step

Brendan was whispering in Ste's ear "I know you want to be with me Steven just I, you, you know there is nothing compared to what we have Steven some people will disagree but we can ignore them"

Brendan looked at Ste's bright blue watery eyes "What dya say"

Ste's head was spinning he needed to sit down. Did Brendan just ask him out!

"I need to think about it…I'm gonna set the bar up" Ste turned and basically ran upstairs

"Gimme a shout if you need one ye" Brendan called back

…

Amy was extremely worried she didn't know what to do! She hoped Ste was alright she sent him 4 messages and rang him twice but she got no answer.

It wasn't that she didn't mind him working in Chez Chez because she simply adored Cheryl. It was that man.. He is the meaning of scum, She was delighted for Ste when he came back and told her he had been seeing Brendan Brady. Amy had to admit she was a little jealous at first.

But she will never forget Ste's face when Brendan grabbed his face and Ste was never a good liar she knew someone hit him and it wasn't a bar accident. What scared her the most was she knew what Ste was going through as she went through it.

When people found out about Brendan being gay by making out with Ste in front of everyone at Chez Chez, everyone's reaction was "What's so great about that scrawny chap" but now they all feel incredible sorry for him.

She was happy to know Brendan had fired Ste because she knew deep down he would never quit… and when he began to see Doug and they set up there own business she would walk the streets of Hollyoaks and see Brendan at the balcony at Chez Chez with pure misery.

It made her day.

She rang Cheryl hoping to get an answer

"Hi Amy! Omg long time no see right!" Cheryl answered

"Hi Cheryl how are you?" Amy asked as common courtesy

Cheryl began to blab on about her life, she was in Ireland right now so she apologised for not coming to see her.

"Oh no your fine Cheryl its just…I have a question?" Amy asked

"Sure fire away love" Cheryl responded, Amy was thinking Cheryl might be on a night out

"Dyo know Ste is working in Chez Chez again" Amy said

"Yes go on?" Cheryl asked

"Well I'm just worried that Brendan is gonna…." Amy couldn't finish her sentence

"To be honest I was worried too but Jackie or 3 other bar staff have to be there" she answered

"Oh right ok well it is weird going back to Chez Chez isn't it?" Amy said

"Yeah! Isn't it brilliant the old crew back together! It was so nice of Bren to give back the job because I hear your new landlord is supposed to be a right arse!" She laughed back

"Wait what?" Amy said stunned

"Your new landlord whats his name Brian or something Brendan said he upped your rent how ignorant is that!"

"BRENDAN IS OUR LANDLORD" Amy yelled in the phone

Cheryl screamed

"HE IS YOUR WHAT! BRENDAN BRADY WHEN I GET BACK TO IRELAND I'LL"

(I would love to write what she said but I'm sure there are children reading..)

Amy was shocked to her core Brendan lied to her sister!

"Amy! Amy! You there listen you need to listen!" Cheryl screamed

Amy snapped back to reality "What? What Cheryl"

"Ok we have an online roster on our homepage your need to login as me"

Amy ran to her laptop panic began to consume her

"Ok Cheryl I'm on your page"

Cheryl began to panic what the hell was Brendan planning!

"Ok…ok my login is CherylBrady187 and the password is Brendan"

Amy logged on "Right I'm on now what?"

"Ok see the top right corner has roster check to see who's on tonight"

Amy scanned the page where is the roster! She thought.

Finally she found it and clicked it the page came up.

Amy's heart was in her throat

"It says Ste and Brendan….where is Jackie and anyone else Cheryl it doesn't say any other bar staff!"

"Oh my God Amy I'm so sorry well its ok because Brendan said there was gonna be a 21st anyway so nothing will happen" Cheryl said hoping to calm Amy

"Cheryl there was supposed to be it was my fried Michelle but she is sick it was called off!"

"Amy I'm so sorry I don't know…*beep*" Amy hung up her phone

"You Irish bastard!" Amy yelled she ran out the door

…..

Ste was waiting impatiently it was half nine and no one showed up. Brendan was in his office proberly doing files.

Ste looked around and remembered all the memories here the good the bad …well a lot bad but it was good times he thought.

"Steven cmere for a minute will you" Brendan called this was it if he wanted Ste now he would have to do it now before Chez would find out about the roster.

Ste walked in the door concerned "Is everything alright Bren?" he asked

Brendan stood up and sat on the couch "Sit" he ordered, Strangely enough Ste sat beside him

"You need to listen to me for a minute" Brendan said

Ste turned confused "Go on" he said

Brendan got closer to Ste so there was no personal space "I will always fight for you even if you don't want to cause I know you do want it"

Ste stared wide eyed not this again Brendan kept going "You may have had little Doug and it looked sweet but be honest with yourself …did you feel for him the same way about me"

There was silence in the air around Ste and Brendan

Ste had to think he needed to think now he had to say what he thought "Do you know how many chances I have given you cause I have lost count" Ste countered

Brendan sat in shock he couldn't believe Ste "Do you know how many times I have kept you safe" Brendan countered back

Ste looked at Brendan's clear blue eyes "Why are you doing this" Ste begged

"Because ….i don't want you to be with someone it kills me to think this that you are in someone elses bed and not mine"

Ste began to giggle "Well technically we only slept in your bed once other times were here" Ste smacked the couch "At hotels and my place but we only done that twice I think"

Brendan sighed with amusement "Yeah true I suppose but admit it …we did have fun"

Ste was sick and tired of all the drama "We did" he replied honestly

This is it do it now Brady.

Brendan leaned in and kissed Ste and Ste didn't repulse back he leaned in too Brendan.

Brendan's phone began to go off "Ugh" Brendan said "Perfect timing" Ste giggled.

Brendan looked at the phone

'Cheryl' Brendan rejected the call

"Hey that's dead rude rejecting your sister that is!" Ste said

"Well I have busy things to me doing" Brendan gleamed and fell on top of Ste on the couch

"Jesus!" Ste laughed

The phone began to ring again

'Fuck she knows' Brendan thought, Brendan got up and looked at his phone

'Cheryl'

"Just answer it Bren its proberly important" Ste said

Brendan looked at Ste and smirked . He turned the phone off.

"Nah it can wait now Steven we have a small problem" Brendan smiled

Ste looked worried "What" he asked

"Your wearing too many clothes" Brendan grinned

…..

Amy jumped into the taxi she left Leah and Lucas at Michelas

"Chez Chez Hollyoaks please" She gave the driver an extra twenty

"Please be fast" the driver smiled warmly "No bother"

Amy's phone went off and she answered it "Hello?"

"Amy its Cheryl I've rang Brendan five times but I think he turned his phone off" she said panicing

"Listen ill be in Chez Chez in ten maybe five minutes im sure Ste will be behind the bar" Amy said hoping to calm Cheryl and herself down

"Do you know who Brendan Brady is?" Cheryl cried

The taxi driver stopped and pulled in and Amy jumped out she ran towards Chez Chez and no one was near it at all!

Amy opened the door the whole club was quiet it was weird there was a faint growling sound coming from upstairs

Amy slowly walked up the steps and the louder the noise got

"Argh ….yes…..Steven"

Amy panicked and ran to the door she flung the door open and Brendan and Ste were on top of each other naked!

"GET THE HELL OFF HIM" Amy screamed at Brendan

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE GET OUT" Brendan screamed

Ste stared in utter shock him and Brendan were standing butt naked and Brendan and Amy were screaming at each other he blocked out the noises

This was ridiculous Ste wasn't allowed be with someone Ste picked up his clothes and put them on

He looked over and Brendan was putting on his boxers but all he was doing was screaming at Amy

"SHUT THE FUCK UP HE WANTS TO BE WITH ME GET IT INTO YOUR THICK SKULL!"

"YOUR CORRUPTING HIM HE IS BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU, YOU WILL JUST BEAT ALL THE DIGNITY OUT OF HIM!"

It went on.

Ste had had enough he left the room and Brendan and Amy didn't notice

He walked out of the club and cried

**What do you think of that very long isn't it ! My longest one yet so proud **** hope you like it please review even if you don't have an account it helps it really does **


End file.
